BB and Rae first date
by 13Grell13
Summary: Hey, guys! This is my first posted FanFic so I hope ya like it! What happens when BB and Rae go out on the town? What surprises are there at the end of the night? Do they really have feelings for each other? Hehehe! Read to find out! Rated for teen themes and kissing. This is more fluff than anything. Hope you enjoy! Please review! I wanna know how I'm doing! Thankies for reading!


"Raven? Ya in there?" the green teen knocked on the door of his dark mistress.

"Yes. What is it?" the low, gravelly voice came from the other side of the steel door of her room.

"Um… I was kinda wondering if you wanna… Ya know… Go out, tonight…" Beast Boy's voice trembled in anticipation. And oh how that half demon beauty know how to make him antsy.

The door slid open slightly only to show a sliver of the pale face he adored so much. "You want to take me… Out…? With everyone else…?" Raven's voice was almost a nervous whisper.

At that, Beast Boy gained a bit of confidence. He always felt better after looking at how nervous he made her. "Nope. Just you n' me, babe~!" The last part slipped out of his mouth naturally, his animalistic side forgetting his manners and who he was dealing with.

With that, the door slammed shut in his face, his amethyst eyed splendor disappearing behind it.

He sighed, hitting his head against the steel door. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ He turned his back on the door, a slight hope she might come back out still in his heart.

And just when he was about to give up, Raven emerged from her room in some clothes the green teen has never seen before. She wore a dark blue tank top that hugged her body in just the right way and a black pleated skirt that was long enough to cover the subject but short enough to make it interesting. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail since she decided to let it grow out a bit with a bit of eye-liner, mascara, and eye-shadow gracing her face.

"H-how do I l-look…?" the demoness blushed lightly and looked at the ground away from Beast Boy.

"Wow…" was all he could say as he stood to look at her in full view. He had grown a bit taller than her in the past few months since the Beast incident so he stood a few inches over her.

"I-I'm ready when you are…" She blushed and looked at the ground again, twiddling her thumbs.

"I'll be right back," Beast Boy spoke fast as he ran back to his room to change out of his mission clothes and into some black jeans and a light purple t-shirt. He tried messing with his hair that has grown a bit long but kind of just rustled it into a good position. He made sure he used the cologne he knew made Raven crazy and walked out the door of his room.

But as soon as he stepped out, he found himself with a neck-full of Raven's face. She had wandered down the hall to his room to wait for him. They looked at each other when they stepped away, blushing. Once Beast Boy found his confidence looking at her face and the way she was flustered, he took hold of her hand and led her out of the tower.

First, they went to see the movie _Warm Bodies_, snuggling closer each moment that went by. By the end of the movie, they were gazing into each other's eyes tenderly. They even sat there as the credits rolled by, just speaking with their eyes.

And after a few moments of the rolling words, Raven's eyes conveyed they wanted more than just a tender gaze. The empath's feelings for the changeling melted like ice off her body and into Beast Boy's. He slowly leaned in and captured her lips in one swift movement. He loomed over her in dominance over the kiss to tell her she was now his. And she gladly accepted. Their kiss lasted for about a minute, soft, sweet, and passionate all at once. Her emotions exploded from her body, not breaking anything but shocking Beast Boy lightly. She broke the kiss in fear that she hurt him but he conveyed to her through kissing her again that he didn't mind. When that one was ended properly this time, they sat there, their foreheads rested on one another. He kissed her forehead before he got up and lead her out of the theater.

Afterward, they went to dinner at a relatively nice but inexpensive restaurant that had everything they both liked. Raven ate a small serving of a salad with green tea while Beast Boy had a large veggie burger. He ate as neatly as possible, considering the place, it was a date, and he wanted to show the girl he loved he could control himself. When they were done eating, they shared a special soy-made chocolate ice cream sundae with extra strawberry sauce they both loved for dessert. They fed each other small bites, Raven playing coy at times, pretending to feed her boyfriends but putting the spoonful in her own mouth. When that happened, he would lean over and kiss her, tasting the remnants of the ice cream in her mouth, loving every lick. After their fun with the sundae ended when it was gone, they sat there and exchanged sweet nothings in whispers until they got kicked out around 9 pm.

They walked up and down the streets of Jump City, laughing and talking, having a great time. He had her tucked under his right arm, her left hand reached up to hold his right one. They were young and in love, yet neither had directly said it yet. But when dealing with an empath and an animal, no words really needed to be spoken. She could feel his emotions and he could sense hers.

"Hey, Rae. I wanna take you to my favorite spot in the city," the green teen looked at his girlfriend excitedly with his signature puppy eyes.

"Of course, Beast Boy." She looked up at him tenderly, giving him a peck on the cheek for reassurance.

She let him lead her to his special place just by walking. No powers were used even though they would get there faster and it's less tiring because they had such a great time just being normal. Sure they didn't wear their halo-rings to disguise themselves but they were just being themselves. Yeah, they had the occasional fan walk up and admire but they felt like they fit in place with the world as normal people, not as freaks or creeps or even as heroes. They let their guards down so they could feel… Human.

Once they approached a group of large trees, Beast Boy whispered, "Cover your eyes, Rae. And no peeking."

"Alright." The teen closed and covered her amethyst eyes with her hands and followed her love through the trees as he led her behind her with his hands on her shoulders guiding her.

"Okay. Open!"

The demoness opened her eyes to a gorgeous view of the ocean from a cliff side to the right of the Titans Tower. "Oh, Garfield! This is beautiful!" She looked around in awe at the splendor of the scene basked in the full moon's light.

"Not as beautiful as you, Rae," Beast Boy walked up behind her and hugged her close. "Raven, I love you. I have for a while now. Since I first laid eyes on you that first day. Will you be mine?"

Raven started to cry tears of joy. "Of course. I have loved you the same. You were my only connection to the world. I really only came out of that ally way because I saw you were like me. Different. And when I saw you have so much fun in the team despite that, I fell deeper in love with your strength to go on and fight. And over the years, I have seen you grow and mature into a man. Garth Logan, I love you so much."

She turned around and kissed him with all the love in her heart. He kissed back with the same fiery love in his heart. Once they held each other in a strong embrace for a long time, they laid down and talk of their love and what they will do the next day and the day after that. They planned to tell the team the in the morning.

Since it was a warm summer night, they fell asleep in each other's arms on the soft grass on the cliff side, basked in the moonlight.

~END~

This is my first posted fanfic so please be gentle. But constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you for reading this! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I want some opinions! =^w^=


End file.
